


Evidence of Things Not Said

by singingaboutwishing



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M, Yearning, what else do i write lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingaboutwishing/pseuds/singingaboutwishing
Summary: In which Josh won't say it (out loud, at least).
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Sam Seaborn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Evidence of Things Not Said

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moxyphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxyphinx/gifts).



Josh never said it.

Instead, he said “I brought you coffee. I even got that stupid Irish cream stuff you like.”

Instead, he lent Sam his umbrella even though he knew he’d never get it back.

Instead, he pretended to be excited when Sam announced his engagement.

Instead, he said “you take shotgun,” because he knew how Sam got carsick.

Instead, he agreed to be best man because, hey, that’s what you do for your buddy.

Instead, he drove Sam home after he got his wisdom teeth removed and didn’t complain when Sam talked at lightning speed about the poetic nuances of Herbert Hoover’s inauguration speech for twenty minutes before collapsing in bed, shoes still on.

Instead, he bought Sam a drink when his fiancée unceremoniously dumped him.

Instead, he resisted the urge to kiss the heartbroken look off of Sam’s face.

Instead, he lived a lie because it was better than losing his best friend.

Josh never said it, but then again, didn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> HERE’S THE THING, i think these two are actually very gay for each other but the yearning is just so much more fun to exploit
> 
> also i don’t know if the irish cream thing is canon or not, but it just popped into my head and idk if it came from the show or from nowhere.
> 
> all my love.


End file.
